Pokemon Destiny: The Path of Legends Part 17
by Boredstick
Summary: Done with 17 aswell... i ll take a small break on the movie fanfic and focus on some AMVs aswell as the new fanfic Crisis... hope everyone will have a blast reading what I have uploaded...I definetly need a vacation after the awesome cliffhanger I did


-1_Chapter 17: To Know The Unown_

Ash checked the area ahead, as Giovanni remained in the cave with Pikachu, packing their gear and trying to cover their tracks. Pikachu kept its distance away from Giovanni.

- You don´t need to fear me anymore, Im not your enemy. We´ll have to trust each other.

Hearing bird sounds, it was Ash´s signal that the way is clear, as Pikachu walked behind Giovanni, as they went towards the bird sounds. Finally they caught up with Ash.

- We´ll keep doing this until we can escape from here, should I be caught… I´ll do my best to buy you two time to run away… and don´t turn back. Pikachu, watch over him for me ok pal?

Pikachu acknowledged, as suddenly they heard something, likely headed their way.

Ash was about to tell them to run, when suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

It was Corpish. Released along with the others by Nurse Joy during the attack, it had managed to find Ash in time, as it said to Pikachu that grunts arent too far away and are closing in fast.

Telling Pikachu and Corpish to run ahead, Ash helped Giovanni, as they continued to flee.

- You mentioned earlier something about the Chosen One and the Unown right?

- I would be a liar if I´d say that my interest in you wasn't just because of our bond… I had found out from Lawrence that you stopped the flood disaster in the Orange Islands.

- Yeah that's true, but I thought it was just an one-time event, that it´d pass eventually.

- It was, or so it seemed, but after I discovered that you have been directly involved in all events, from saving the world from Mewtwo to even help change history after your encounter with the legendary Auraguardian Lucario:

Knowing about his involvement with Auron and Lucario, and the fact that he literary changed history, Ash suddenly froze, as he thought about the fact that Auron died after succeeding.

- But if I were to die after succeeding how come nothing has yet happened to me?

- I´m not sure Ash… but it seems that each time you have saved the world it wasn't destined to be the last one, like all of them were merely preparing you, testing you for the final disaster:

That's why I wanted you by my side, I wanted to protect you from the world and everything else that might harm you, and in the end you died because of me. But you came back Ash.

- I still don't know how it happened… I was sure it was the end, everything felt so strange, so different were I was, its almost too hard to describe, but Misty was there too, with me.

- I think she might have had fate on her side, since she has been with you for such a long time, even when Colonel Hansen had lured her to Hoenn to kidnap her Togepi, fate made sure you were in the area, being able to save her. In the end, seems fate has brought you two together.

- What you say is true, she´s always been at my side, and it seems it when we went our separate ways that things started to happen to her, not only with Butch and Cassidy but also with three brothers. She never really wanted to talk about it, but they nearly killed her…

- But she didn't die… because of you. You might not have been there in body, but I think that your Aura has affected her Aura all the time you had been together. I didn't even know about its existence and importance until after I had found your connection to Lucario and Auron.

- I was nearly taken by the Tree of Beginning, but it was Mew that managed to save me.

- And you managed to save Mew, cause only you have something none of your companions have: Auron´s bloodline. That´s right, he had a family before devoting himself to the Aura.

- So that explains how I could use Aura, Im his ancestor… but what about you dad?

- Not even my mother knew about Aura, its wasn't until Lucario used Aura and sacrificed himself that it has been recognised by science as real and further investigated. Besides the fact that I have just a man of power in general, Auron´s bloodline is not my legacy. It´s Delias.

Having escaped, Brock and Jenny had managed to get inside the police center, as it seemed clear of any civilians and grunts. Jenny used her clearance to get into the communication lounge, as they entered and locked the door behind them. Jenny then checked the equipment.

- Everything seems to be working fine, the crew locked them incase the grunts would try to use the computers. I´ll just have to input my password and we´ll be able to communicate with the other regions. Sit down and rest Brock. We´ll be safe here, for the moment atleast.

Still cautious, Brock released his Pokemon, as he looked around the desks for some food or beverage to regain their strength. Brock then noticed a message on a computer screen:

´´ Im redirecting the patients and injured Pokemon to join the civilians in an complete evacuation, but I fear that only a few will be able to escape before the enemy reaches us. I´m sending over a special patient that has just recovered from his wounds, he might be able to help us against the enemy. Do what you can, good luck to all of you. Nurse Joy´´

- Jenny, this came from the Pokemon Center prior to the attack, Nurse Joy sent this message!

- God I hope she is alright, we didn't find her in the dome, and if she was outside…

- I got to go find her, who knows what has happened… but what can we do to help the others?

- I have unlocked the computers for usage, but I cant reach any covert channels to communicate with the other regions. Could be something wrong with the antenna grid tower.

Suddenly they saw a horrifying sight: A Salamance and Tyranitar wrecked havoc in the streets, destroying not only everything in their path, but also civilians caught in the crossfire.

Brock immediately recognized the Tyrannitar, as its size and power was equal to Vicious´s. Suddenly Jenny noticed that some security cameras on the street were following the Pokemon, as she then saw that they were sending the feed to the overrun millita base.

- Someone is recording all of this through the cameras, could it be Vicious?

- I think he´s trying to prove a point and demonstrate his power to Mr Mortegio.

- Damnit Ash… wherever you are… hurry… get over here before it really gets worse…

May and Max collapsed on the ground, as they couldn't run anymore. Catching her breath, May barely had time to react, as a Skarmory dived among the treetops and grabbed hold of Max, as it swiftly took off. May quickly called out Beautifly, as she told it to go save Max.

Having the advantage of being lighter, Beautifly caught up with Skarmory within seconds, as it used Psychic to force Skarmory to release its grip on Max. Resisting, it called for assistance, as more Skarmory appeared, immediately headed straight for Beautifly to bring it down.

Not being able to hold on much longer, it let go off Max, as it then turned to attack Beautifly.

Screaming out for May, Max fell toward the ground, when suddenly help arrived.

Swellow had managed to find them, as it took a dive and grabbed Max. Knowing the air is unsafe, it landed in the forest, as May caught up with them, telling Swellow to help Beautifly.

It took off but it was already too late, the Skarmory had managed to force Beautifly down, as grunts have probably caught her. Swellow then took off in another direction to distract the Skarmory, as May grabbed Max and jumped into some thick bushes. Seconds later the area was swarming with Pokemon scouts and several grunts looking for them.

The helicopter managed to escape enemy air and reached a Johto millita base. Jenny immediately rushed out to be informed of what was going on in Kanto, as Delia came out and tried to find anyone else that managed to escape the attack. Jenny then approached her.

- An urgent matter has happened that needs your immediate involvement. Follow me!

Taken to a communications tent, Jenny waited outside, as Delia saw a horrifying sight.

- It can´t be.. You can´t… I saw you on the floor… the whole place was on fire…

- There isn´t much time to explain Delia… please sit down and listen… Spencer is on.

He was alive. It was Professor Oak. Delia sat down in front of a screen, as she communicated through messages with Spencer, apparently hiding somewhere in Kanto:

- ´´ Delia, thank god you are alive! Did Vicious get to you, where is Ash, is he safe?´´

- ´´ No I escaped in time. But Ash is still somewhere out there, what going on Spencer?´´

- ´´ Listen carefully, both of you: No matter what, do not let Ash get to the Unown, and whatever happens, do not let Vicious get to Ash! I cant explain it all now, but….he must…

- You´re beginning to break up! Please Spencer, tell us, what is it about Unown and Vicious?

- ´´ Delia there is no time, I fear the grunts will break through the barricade at any minute… don't come after me, its not worth risking your life for. Ash and Molly… still need you…

-´´ This is Oak, I´ll tell her everything you managed to say before. Good luck to you!´´

Spencer then closed the link, as Oak sat down next to Delia, confused and shocked.

- Everything truly happens for a reason Delia. Long ago I experienced time travel when I was young… I never mentioned this to anyone, no one would have believed me… and for a moment I saw a glimpse of my own death. By Giovanni´s hands. But it wasn't my time:

Celebi saved me. After you left me, Celebi found me and through a time altering process healed me and teleported me away from the HQ. It went exactly as I had planned ever since I got the revelation as a young boy. Celebi is away for the moment, recovering and hiding from Vicious and the grunts, but once restored it´ll help us fight him and help end all of this.

- Ash mentioned that he had an encounter with it before, together with Sammy…you…

- Yes…but this time Vicious is far more dangerous… Jenny had found out through some grunts that Attila, a commander among Team Rocket that Brock unfortunately had no choice but to terminate, was his closest apprentice, she took over most of his operations while he was imprisoned… not only that, but Jenny also found out that Attila was the sister of a famous Pokemon hunter from the Shinnoh region, known as Jay. And that Jay and Jason are partners.

- So he tries to seize power but also have is revenge for Attila, and those that imprisoned him… you… Ash… Brock…. Misty.. Perhaps he´s the one that took Misty when freed?

- Im not sure, what I do know is that if he had her or anyone else, we would have heard something from him already, so far he has focused mostly on The Indigo Plateau.

Suddenly Jenny rushed in, as she went to the computer and initiated the emergency channel, as they saw through the cameras at Indigo Plateau. Suddenly Vicious was heard.

´´ - This broadcast will never stop until I prevail. I speak to all inhabitans in the Kanto region, and to the rest of the world, but mostly to some very special people. Like you Mortegio:

You are the last chain I need to break before assuming full control of Team Rocket again, I will rebuild it from the ground, and with my rule, we will be unstoppable. But I know you wouldn´t simply give yourself up, so I decided to crash in into the city with my dear Tyrannitar and Salamence to spice things up abit. If you have truly changed and turned good, then I know that your good nature would not let the civilians suffer like this.

So give up and surrender yourself to me, and I´ll spare most of the carnege on the people, I might even let your son live to see you die… its ironic how your son proved to be the one that stopped me from overthrowing you and taking over the world. Ash Ketchum, oh and your wife Delia aswell, heard she has some very close ties to Proffesor Samuel Oak?

Or should I say Sammy…you stopped me aswell previously, and even though no one has heard from you since HQ burned down, I hope you died a slow, agonizing death there, saved me the trouble of finding you myself. But if you´re alive, and out there, know that if I get to you.. You´ll have nightmares for the rest of your live due to what I would do… ´´

The camera changed, as a new one was activated inside the Pokemon Center at Indigo Plateau, as Vicious was seen, along with some grunts and Nurse Joy, gagged and strapped onto a chair.

´´ You see, during the time I was locked away in Johto, I asked Attila, may she be at peace, to send me letters from time to time about whats going on, and she informed me of the latest project of Dr Yung and Dr Sebastian… the end result which was The Memory Retrieval Program… brilliant idea to make the enemy your friend, Im sure you would even have used it on your son if he refused to join you… point is, she had secretly modified it, making it more efficient and mobile, no need to stand in line at HQ and lay on the board to get brainwashed by a big, clumsy machine, all you need now is this little thing in my hand…

Now I was in a hurry at the millita base, so I tried to put it on the lovely Nurse Joy there, but after the torture she endured to get some information her mind couldn't not take anymore, nor her heart, lungs and every other part of her body. So, I went personally to the city and got a new Joy here, in perfect mint condition, a little quiet though, but she swore too much before.

Well here she is, and I´ll demonstrate how this little device works… I set the charge to max, attach to the back of her head… it takes awhile for it to connect, but once its connected… she´ll be under my control… that's what I will do to your son if you don't contact me in a few hours. Oh, I just got word that some of my men have gotten to Spencer Hale… it's a shame he died trying to destroy his laptop, but my men got it now.. Oh yes, I did my homework…

I know what happened in Greenfield, with Miss Ketchum and your son… and the Unown… his daughter got connected to them and was able to bend reality as she wanted… marvelous creatures, and with them along with my old friend Celebi in my hands I will literary control time and space itself… to a certain extent. That's why I also need the Jirachi Pokemon…

Some of my men has reported seeing its protectors in the surrounding forests, so Im gonna go now and help the capture these brats and get Jirachi myself. I await to hear from you Mortegio, very soon.´´

Ash and Giovanni managed to escape the grunts, as they were still in the forest just nearby Indigo Plateau, hearing all the screams and chaos that had began to spread all over the area. Pikachu and Corpish returned, as they had sneaked closer to the city, as they described what was going on. Shocked by what he heard, Ash was about to go when Giovanni stopped him.

- Son, I know your heart wants to do the right thing and go help, but it would be pure suicide!

- Brock and the others could be in the city, they would do the same for me if I was there!

Suddenly a shriek was heard, as something lunged out of a bush and rammed Giovanni, as he was knocked out instantly. Ash was about to help Giovanni, when suddenly someone jumped of from the treetops and tackled Ash, as he was sent flying. It was Jessie and Seviper.

- You´d thought you could escape Ash… but I tracked you down. I finally found you.

- Jessie, stop it! This is not, you, Vicious must have done something to you. Snap out of it!

Pikachu went to Ash, as it then saw Seviper had coiled around Corpish, as it got unconscious. Seviper threw Corphish aside, as it glared at Pikachu, waiting for Jessie´s order to strike.

- Give up Giovanni, and I´ll leave you and Pikachu unharmed… until the boss gets to you.

- Like hell, You´re not gonna touch him ever again! I wont let you through Jessie!

Jessie then lunged at Ash, as she delived a might kick, pinning him to the ground next to Giovanni. Seviper then lunged at Pikachu, trying to coil it around Pikachu for an easy defeat.

Jessie then slammed her fist into Ash´s chest, as Ash gasped for air, trying to get her off of him, as she then delivered a mighty kick onto the side, as Ash screamed in pain.

- You wont live to see Vicious rule if you don't submit now! You wont beat me, you cant!

Jessie slammed again, but this time Ash took the opportunity, as he grabbed her arms and used the momentum to throw her off him, as Jessie got tossed aside, but quickly rose up.

Escaping Seviper´s attempt, Pikachu did a Quick attack to increase the distance between them and Ash, so that it can use Volt Tackle and other electric attacks. Seviper saw its move and moved towards, faking that it would attack him. Pikachu, immediate doing a Quick Attack to stop it, was then the hit by a hard Poison Tail, as Seviper used Pikachu´s momentum to increase the damage. Pikachu shrieked, as the hit had inflicted a deep sting on its back,

Jessie tried repeatedly to hit Ash with her fists as kicks, but Ash managed to evade them, not wanting to harm Jessie. Jessie then kicked Giovanni hard, as she forced Ash to fight her.

Ash took a sprint, as she tackled her down to the ground, trying to hold her down until Pikachu or anyone else could come to help, but Jessie´strength was far greater , as she got free and rolled aside, as she jumped onto Ash´s back and got him in a dangerous chokehold.

Pikachu used Iron Tail to knock Seviper back, as it got hit and pushed back, as it landed onto a rocky slope, as Pikachu followed, using Agillity to try to tire out Seviper. Frustrated, Seviper continued to try hitting Pikachu with Poison Tail , as Pikachu managed to dodge every attack.

Almost chocking Ash to death, Jessie then released him and backed away, knowing that Vicious needs him alive. Ash was left unconsious, as she bend over to pick up Giovanni.

Ash suddenly rose up, as he gather strength and tackled Jessie, sending her flying right into a tree, as he gasped for air, faking that he was unconscious in order for him to get free.

Jessie barely had time to stand up as Ash again lunged himself at her, delivering a mighty punch , as Jessie tried to block it with her arms, but Ash had the advantage of speed over her strength, as Jesside failed to block him, as Ash hit her again and again, trying to tire her out.

Knowing that Pikachu has an advantage in the open slope, Seviper lunged back into the forest,as Pikachu followed. But Seviper was nowhere to be seen, as Pikachu got cautious, suspecting that it might try to attack when least expected, when suddenly Pikachu saw Ash.

Not able to bring Jessie down, Ash´s stamina was greatly reduced due to all the effort escaping the chockehold, as each of his hits got weaker and weaker in strength. Jessie took advantage of it, as she held out in order to tire him out,as she then managed to get away.

Pikachu wanted to go help Ash, but knew that it was exactly what Seviper was waiting for. Pikachu then used Quick Attack and jumped right into the air, as it then disappeared.

Not knowing where it was, Seviper waited patiently in a bush, but as time went by it got more aggrivated, as it layed low and sneaked toward Ash,trying to keep Jessie away from Giovanni.

Taken by surprise, Ash had no chance of fleeing, as Seviper coiled around him, having him in a tight hold. Pikachu immediately jumped out and used Thunderbolt on Jessie, doing whatever it takes to make Seviper release Ash. Jessie was shocked enough to knock her off her feet, as Pikachu again used Quick Attack to hide. But Seviper would not let go of Ash.

- You think Im stupid to fall for that! Surrender now before its too late for Ash!

Having no choice, Pikachu gathered strength, as it prepared for a Volt Tackle. Seeing the danger, Jessie immediate told Seviper to release and attack, as Seviper lunged out.

Pikachu then halted, as it released the energy it gathered into a Thunderbolt, hitting Seviper directly, as Pikachu continued to shock, not risking letting it go after Ash again.

Greatly weakened, Ash could barely stand up, as Jessie then grabbed him by the throat and threw him violently to the ground, as he remained on the ground, not able to fight any longer.

Knowing he´s defeated, Jessie was suddenly grabbed, as Giovanni had woken up. He head butted her, as he then threw her right towards Seviper. Seviper took the opportunity to escape, as Jessie got shocked, as she was knocked out quickly. Giovanni went to check on Ash.

Trying to flee, Seviper was about to use Mist, but Pikachu had already caught up with it, as it leaped and landed on Seviper´s head, as it grabbed a firm hold of Seviper´s neck.

Giovanni helped Ash stand up, as he asked him if he´s alright. Exhausted, Ash fell onto the ground, as he tried to recover. Giovanni then checked on Jessie. She was totally knocked out.

Not managing to shake off Pikachu, Seviper panicked, seeing as Pikachu charged up for a final last attack. Knowing it has no other choice, Pikachu unleashed a mighty Thunderbolt, as Seviper shrieked in pain, as it didn't take long before it was knocked out just like Jessie.

Giovanni shredded one of Ash´s shirts from the packpack and quickly tied up Jessie, as Ash managed to stand up, as he then went to Corpish to wake it up. But something was wrong.

Resisting, Beautifly eventually was captured by the grunts and taken away by some Skarmory, as the grunts continued to search for May and Max, just meters away from them in a nearby bush. Knowing that there´s no chance to escape should they be found, May whispered to Max to stay no matter what happens. Suddenly a grunt approached the bush, as both of them froze.

Suddenly the grunt shrieked, as May had stood up and delivered a kick to the crotch, as she quickly ran off, drawing the others away from Max. Skarmory stopped their pursuit of Swellow and returned to go chase May, as Swellow took a dive into the treetops to regain its strength, knowing it needs to be fully recovered in order to be able to stop the Skarmory.

Knowing she will get eventually be caught, she grabbed her Pokeballs and was about to summon them and fight, when suddenly the Skarmory arrived. One took a dive and grabbed May with its talons, as May accidenlty dropped her Pokeballs, as they fell into a bush.

Swellow then appeared, as the other Skarmory charged it while the one holding May flew away. The grunts, failing to find Max, decided to come back to the militia base since they atleast had May. Max, knowing there´s nothing he can do, remained hidden until they left.

Seeing the grunts leave, the Skarmory left for the base aswell, as Swellow backed off, knowing they were too many. It landed on the ground, as Max come out and jumped on it.

- Come on, we got to go and help May, I cant let them get away with her. Lets go!

Knowing they would lose, Swellow shaked of Max, as it walked towards the bush it had seen May drop the Pokeballs. Max bent over and saw them in the bush, as he grabbed all of them.

- She must have dropped them when they took her. Ok now we can go!

Max jumped up onto Swellow, but it still refused, as it took flight and flew upwards towards the mountains, wanting to avoid anymore Skarmory and and other enemy air Pokemon.

Knowing there´s not much left to do, Brock and Jenny prepared to leave, as the Pokemon were recalled and all the computers were locked down. Help had finally arrived, as milita aswell as thousands of wild Pokemon all three regions had come to help.

Seeing it as an opportunity, Brock told Jenny not to wait for him, as he ran off to the Pokemon Center, hoping to get to Joy before it was too late. He got out to the streets, as the grunts tried to use the civilians as human shields, but the wild Pokemon used non-lethal attacks, as they easily broke through the grunts defences. Brock then halted in front of the Pokemon Center.

Vicious was seen on the roof, as he watched how the grunts were beginning to get defeated. Furious, he called out for Tyrannitar and Salamance, as they immediatly hurried to him.

He recalled Tyrannitar, as he then saw Brock on the ground. Not bothering with him, Vicious jumped onto Salamence and immediately took flight, as he headed back to the millita base.

Not having time to pursue him, Brock rushed into the Pokemon Center, as grunts appeared. Furious, Brock knocked them down one by one with a single punch, as he then released his Pokemon to stand guard, as he went deeper into the building to hurry and find Nurse Joy.

He then found her, unconscious, as she was left behind. Brock looked at the back of her head, as he saw that the device still hadn't fully attached to her. He ungagged and unstrapped her.

- Are you ok? Did they hurt you or anything… are you affected by that mind device?

- No Im fine… they were about to initiate it when Vicious got a call. They got May Brock.

Suspecting Vicious might be after May, Max and Jirachi, Brock helped her up, as they got to the reception, as Jenny was there, waiting for him. The milita and Pokemon had managed to defeat the grunts, as the helicopters gathered injured civilians and prepared to evacuate the whole city, as captured grunts were put into separate helicopters,as they took off towards Johto. Brock then recalled his Pokemon, as he went to Jenny, giving out orders to the milita.

- Its finally going to end, most of the grunts have been captured while the rest have fled. So far the civilians casualites have been minimal, but even if we won this battle, Vicious got away.

- I know, I saw him fly off on the Salamence. I think he´s headed back to the milita base.

Jenny was about to leave, as Brock grabbed her and asked her to stay. She then told him to take care, as she left toward an empty helicopter and gathered the militia around her.

- Alright everyone listen up, Vicious is headed back to the milita base! Regroup and get into the choppers, we´re gonna end this right now no matter what it takes! We´re leaving in 5 min!

Delighted to see that the milita had come to the rescue, Delia was about to go outside of the tent, as Oak then entered. Delia was asked to sit down, as Oak sat in front of her.

- No one has heard anything from Ash, Spencer, Ritchie, not even from Gary…

- I know Ash is alright.. I just know it… oh honey where are you…

- If I lose Gary, there wont be anything left of my family legacy… I would be the last one…

- Im sure he will come sooner or later.. He´s a fighter, a survivor, just like Ash is.

- I need to tell you something Delia, something Im not too proud of regarding Giovanni…

- If it´s about what happened at HQ between you two… I know, he told me all about it.

- I let my hate cloud my judgement… but why… why did he take my son from me…

- I hid the documents just as you said… they hold some of the answers you want.

- I need to hear it from him…from his own mouth, not from some piece of paper…

- Soon it might be safe enough to be able to go look for them. Ash and Gio.

- And find Molly and Alicia aswell... Im sorry that you lost Spencer Delia…

- He gave his life to protect the information he had found out recently… what did he know?

- He wasn´t sure, as the Unown text he deciphered was much more advanced… but from what he could understand was that the Unown are trying to break free from their world, but can only be released by The Chosen One… but Ash is in Kanto from what we know, not Johto.

- But according to Spencer´s research after what happened in Greenfield, didn´t he mention in an interview that the Unown needed the entity and essense of someone from our world in order to temporarily break free from their dimension… does that mean that they want Ash?

- Yes… that was why the Unown broke free years ago… Spencer had fallen into their trap and was caught by them, but since he didn't cooperate they instead choose to turn to Molly…

- Because she let them affect her and use her to try to get to… oh my… does that mean that…

- They planned for Ash to come… that's why you where taken … Ash was lured to them…

- But they failed, Molly broke free and cut off their bond with her, they had to go back to their world…do you think they are trying to break free again… to come to our would once more?

- They need is a host to manifest and then have Ash to somehow free them… but he would never release them willingly… not unless they have something Ash wants… or someone…


End file.
